Hasta - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
}} Hasta şiirinin Düz liselerin sunumu için Hasta şiirinin Anadolu Liseleri ve İngilizce eğitim veren Üniversiteler için sunumu 4'lü tablo sunumu Nöbet üstünde adam kaçmalı yorgunluktan;Hadi yavrum , hadi söz dinle de bir parça uzan."O zamandan beridir za'fi terakki ediyor;Görünen : bir daha kalkınması artık pek zor;Uyku yokmuş ; gece hep öksürüyormuş; ateşinOlmuyormuş biraz dindiği...- Ben zaten işin,Bir ay evvel biliyordum ne vahîm olduğunuBana ihtâra ne hâcet , a beyim. Simdi bunu?Ma'amâfih yeniden bakalım dikkatle: Hükmü kat'î verelim, etmeye gelmez acele. - Çağırın hastayı gelsin. Kapının perdesini, Açarak girdi o esnada düzeltip fesini, Bir uzun boylu çocuk.. Lâkin o bir levha idi! Öyle bir levha-i rikkat ki unutmam ebedî, Rengi uçmuş yüzünün , gözleri çökmüş içeri. Elmacıklar iki baştan çıkıvermiş ileri. O şakaklar göçerek cepheyi yandan sıkmış; Fırlamış alnı , damarlarla berâber çıkmış, Bet beniz kül gibi olmuş uçarak nûr-i şebâb; O yanaklar iki solgun güle dönmüş , bîtâb! O dudaklar morarıp kavlamış artık derisi; Uzamış saç gibi kirpiklerinin her birisi! Kafa bir yük kesilip boynuna, çökmüş bağrı; İki değnek gibi yükselmiş omuzlar yukarı. - Otur oğlum seni dikkatlice bir dinliyelim … Soyun evvelce, fakat … - Siz soyunuz yok hâlim! Soydu bîçâreyi üç-beş kişi birden, o zaman Aldı bir heykel-i üryân-i sefâlet meydan! Bu kemik külçesinin dinlenecek bir ciheti : Yoktu. Zannımca tabibin coşarak merhameti, "Bakmasak hastayı nevmid ederiz belki" diye; Çocuğun göğsüne yaklaştım biraz dinlemiye: Öksür Oğlum … Nefes al…Oldu , giyin; Bakayım nabzına... A’ la... Sana yavrum, kodein Yazayım, öksürüyorsun, O, keser, pek iyidir… Arsenik hapları al, söylerim eczâcı verir. Hadi git, kendine iy bak… - Nasıl ettin doktor? - Edecek yok, çocuk artık yola girmiş, gidiyor! Sol taraftan rienin zirvesi tekmil çürümüş; Hastalık seyr-i tabîisini almış yürümüş. Devr-i sâlisteki âsârı o mel'un marazin Var tamamıyle , değil hiçbir eksik arazın. Bütün a'râz, şehîkiyle, zefîriyle… - Yeter ! Hastanın çehresi meydan da ya! İnsanda meğer Olmasın his denilen şey.. O değil, lâkin biz Bunu " tebdîl-i hava " der de nasıl göndeririz? Şurda üç beş günü var.. Gönderelim yolda ölür… "Git!" demek, hem, düşünürsek ne büyük bir züldür! Hadi göndermiyelim .. Var mı fakat imkânı? Kime dert anlatırız? Bulsana derdi anlayanı! - Sözünüz doğru, Müdür Bey; ne yapıp yapmalı; tek Bu çocuk gitmelidir. Çünkü eminim, pek pek, Daha bir hafta yaşar, sonra sirâyet de olur; Böyle bir hastayı gönderse de mektep ma'zur. - Bir mübassir çağırın. - Buyrun efendim. - Bana bak: Hastanın gitmesi herhalde muvâfık olacak. "Sana tebdîl-i hava tavsiye etmiş doktor. Gezmiş olsan açılırsın.." diye bir fikrini sor. "İstemem!" de o, fakat dinleme , iknâa çalış; Kim bilir, belki de bîçâre çocuk anlamamış? - Şimdi tebdîl-i hava var mı benim istediğim? Bırakın hâlime artık beni, rahat öleyim! Üç buçuk yıl bana katlandı bu mektep, üç gün Daha katlansa kıyamet mi kopar? Hem ne içün Beni yıllarca barındırmış olan bir yerden. "Öleceksin!" diye koğmak? Bu koğulmaktır. Ben, Kimsesiz bir çocuğum, nerde gider yer bulurum? Etmeyin, sokaklarda perişan olurum! Anam ölmüş, babamın bilmiyorum hiç yüzünü; Kardeşim var, o da lâkin bana dikmiş gözünü: Sanki âtîdeki mevhûm refâhım giderek, Onu çalkandığı hüsranlar, içinden çekecek! Kardeşim! Kurduğun âmâli devirmekte ölüm; Beni göm hufre-i nisyâna, ben artık öldüm! Hangi bir derdim için ağlıyayım, bilmiyorum. Döktüğüm yaşları çok görmeyiniz: Mağdurum! O kadar sa'y-i belîğin bu sefâlet mi sonu? Biri evvelce eğer söylemiş olsaydı bunu, Çalışıp ömrümü çılgınca hebâ etmezdim, Ben bu müstakbele mâzîmi feda etmezdim! Merhamet bilmeyen insanlara bak, yâ Rabbi, Koğuyorlar beni bir sâil-i âvâre gibi! - Seni bir kerre koğan yok, bu sözün pek haksız. "İstemem, yollamayın" dersen eğer, kal, yalnız... Hastasın.. - Hem veremim! Söyle, ne var saklayacak! - Yok canım, öyle deği… - Öyle ya herkes ahmak, Bırakırlar mı , eğer gitmemiş olsam acaba! Doğrudur, gitmeliyim... Koşturunuz bir araba. Son sınıftan iki vicdanlı refîkin koluna Dayanıp çıktı o bîçâre, sefâlet yoluna. Atarak arkaya bir lemba-i lebrîz-i elem, Onu teb'id edecek paytona yaklaştı "verem!" Tuttu bindirdi çocuklar sararak her yerini, Öptüler girye-i mâtem dökerek gözlerini; - Çekiver doğruca istasyona… - Yok, yok, beni tâ, Götür İstanbul’a bir yerde bırak ki; Gurabâ, - Kimsenin onlara aldırmadığı bir sırada Uzanıp ölmeye bir şilte bulurlar orada! | style="vertical-align: top;"| Nöbet üstünde adam kaçmalı yorgunluktan; Hadi yavrum , hadi söz dinle de bir parça uzan." O zamandan beridir za'fi ilerliyor; Görünen : bir daha kalkınması artık pek zor; Uyku yokmuş ; gece hep öksürüyormuş; ateşin Olmuyormuş biraz dindiği... - Ben zaten işin, Bir ay evvel biliyordum ne vahîm olduğunu Bana ihtâra ne hâcet , a beyim. Simdi bunu? Ma'amâfih yeniden bakalım dikkatle: Hükmü kat'î verelim, etmeye gelmez acele. - Çağırın hastayı gelsin. Kapının perdesini, Açarak girdi o esnada düzeltip fesini, Bir uzun boylu çocuk.. Lâkin o bir levha idi! Öyle bir levha-i rikkat ki unutmam ebedî, Rengi uçmuş yüzünün , gözleri çökmüş içeri. Elmacıklar iki baştan çıkıvermiş ileri. O şakaklar göçerek cepheyi yandan sıkmış; Fırlamış alnı , damarlarla berâber çıkmış, Bet beniz kül gibi olmuş uçarak nûr-i şebâb; O yanaklar iki solgun güle dönmüş , bîtâb! O dudaklar morarıp kavlamış artık derisi; Uzamış saç gibi kirpiklerinin her birisi! Kafa bir yük kesilip boynuna, çökmüş bağrı; İki değnek gibi yükselmiş omuzlar yukarı. - Otur oğlum seni dikkatlice bir dinliyelim … Soyun evvelce, fakat … - Siz soyunuz yok hâlim! Soydu bîçâreyi üç-beş kişi birden, o zaman Aldı bir heykel-i üryân-i sefâlet meydan! Bu kemik külçesinin dinlenecek bir ciheti : Yoktu. Zannımca tabibin coşarak merhameti, "Bakmasak hastayı nevmid ederiz belki" diye; Çocuğun göğsüne yaklaştım biraz dinlemiye: Öksür Oğlum … Nefes al…Oldu , giyin; Bakayım nabzına... A’ la... Sana yavrum, kodein Yazayım, öksürüyorsun, O, keser, pek iyidir… Arsenik hapları al, söylerim eczâcı verir. Hadi git, kendine iy bak… - Nasıl ettin doktor? - Edecek yok, çocuk artık yola girmiş, gidiyor! Sol taraftan rienin zirvesi tekmil çürümüş; Hastalık seyr-i tabîisini almış yürümüş. Devr-i sâlisteki âsârı o mel'un marazin Var tamamıyle , değil hiçbir eksik arazın. Bütün a'râz, şehîkiyle, zefîriyle… - Yeter ! Hastanın çehresi meydan da ya! İnsanda meğer Olmasın his denilen şey.. O değil, lâkin biz Bunu " tebdîl-i hava " der de nasıl göndeririz? Şurda üç beş günü var.. Gönderelim yolda ölür… "Git!" demek, hem, düşünürsek ne büyük bir züldür! Hadi göndermiyelim .. Var mı fakat imkânı? Kime dert anlatırız? Bulsana derdi anlayanı! - Sözünüz doğru, Müdür Bey; ne yapıp yapmalı; tek Bu çocuk gitmelidir. Çünkü eminim, pek pek, Daha bir hafta yaşar, sonra sirâyet de olur; Böyle bir hastayı gönderse de mektep ma'zur. - Bir mübassir çağırın. - Buyrun efendim. - Bana bak: Hastanın gitmesi herhalde muvâfık olacak. "Sana tebdîl-i hava tavsiye etmiş doktor. Gezmiş olsan açılırsın.." diye bir fikrini sor. "İstemem!" de o, fakat dinleme , iknâa çalış; Kim bilir, belki de bîçâre çocuk anlamamış? - Şimdi tebdîl-i hava var mı benim istediğim? Bırakın hâlime artık beni, rahat öleyim! Üç buçuk yıl bana katlandı bu mektep, üç gün Daha katlansa kıyamet mi kopar? Hem ne içün Beni yıllarca barındırmış olan bir yerden. "Öleceksin!" diye koğmak? Bu koğulmaktır. Ben, Kimsesiz bir çocuğum, nerde gider yer bulurum? Etmeyin, sokaklarda perişan olurum! Anam ölmüş, babamın bilmiyorum hiç yüzünü; Kardeşim var, o da lâkin bana dikmiş gözünü: Sanki âtîdeki mevhûm refâhım giderek, Onu çalkandığı hüsranlar, içinden çekecek! Kardeşim! Kurduğun âmâli devirmekte ölüm; Beni göm hufre-i nisyâna, ben artık öldüm! Hangi bir derdim için ağlıyayım, bilmiyorum. Döktüğüm yaşları çok görmeyiniz: Mağdurum! O kadar sa'y-i belîğin bu sefâlet mi sonu? Biri evvelce eğer söylemiş olsaydı bunu, Çalışıp ömrümü çılgınca hebâ etmezdim, Ben bu müstakbele mâzîmi feda etmezdim! Merhamet bilmeyen insanlara bak, yâ Rabbi, Koğuyorlar beni bir sâil-i âvâre gibi! - Seni bir kerre koğan yok, bu sözün pek haksız. "İstemem, yollamayın" dersen eğer, kal, yalnız... Hastasın.. - Hem veremim! Söyle, ne var saklayacak! - Yok canım, öyle deği… - Öyle ya herkes ahmak, Bırakırlar mı , eğer gitmemiş olsam acaba! Doğrudur, gitmeliyim... Koşturunuz bir araba. Son sınıftan iki vicdanlı refîkin koluna Dayanıp çıktı o bîçâre, sefâlet yoluna. Atarak arkaya bir lemba-i lebrîz-i elem, Onu teb'id edecek paytona yaklaştı "verem!" Tuttu bindirdi çocuklar sararak her yerini, Öptüler girye-i mâtem dökerek gözlerini; - Çekiver doğruca istasyona… - Yok, yok, beni tâ, Götür İstanbul’a bir yerde bırak ki; Gurabâ, - Kimsenin onlara aldırmadığı bir sırada - Uzanıp ölmeye bir şilte bulurlar orada! | style="vertical-align: top;"| "The event was at Halkalı Ziraat Fakültesi." I think Doctor, you should take his clothes off then listen Because the disease is not so trivial Is the disease only chest fever,? Of course not The child is getting worse nowadays, While the class was having a lecture for operation ten days ago, He came! I said “ who told you to come, my dear? When a man is in turn,he shouldn't be tire! Come on, listen to me and lie down. " Since that time he has been gettig worse; it’s obvious that it’s difficult for him to recover There is no sleep for him, he always coughes, he always has fever I knew the event is so bad a month ago There is no need to warn me Now this? however, let's examine again carefully: Let's give the final decision, don’t hurry Call the patient to come. He tidied his fez and went inside the room by opening the gate pitch A tall boy .. : But he wain misery He is such misarable that I will never forget . The color of his face faded, his eyes sunken in.. Cheekbones came out of both sides temples collapsed The vain of his forehead came out, He was as white as snow without any light His cheeks are exhausted like two pale rose, Lips bruised and the skin is poured; Every one of lashes are like prolonged hair! Head has been a burden around his neck, collapsed bosom; shoulders like the two staffs, elevated above -Sit down, the son, Let’s listen to you carefully ... -Take your clothes off first! but ... - Please can you? I don’t fell well enough His clothes were taken off by three-five people, then Statue of Poverty was within the sight! There is no reason to listen to that bag of bones.The mercy of the doctor is enthusiastic “If we don’t examine , he would be hurt”I approached to listen the child's chest cough my son... Breathe ... well, you can get dressed; Let me see your pulse ......'well ... You dear, I have written codeine, you are coughing ,it stops the cough.It is very good, Get Arsenic pills,I 'll tell the pharmacist to give you. you can go, take good care ... -What did you do, doctor? -There is nothing to do, the child's illness worsened! The left part of lung has rotten The disease progressed,. Damn disease, ıt’s becase of the third period of it. Yes completely, no lack of symptoms All symptoms, inhalation, exhalation ... -Enough! face of the patient is in my mind If you have feeling…… .. But how can we send him saying”the climate change is good”? There are three to five days to live , if we send him, he dies on the way...to say “Go”, what a great cruelty! Let's not send ' .. Is there a possibility? Whom we will tell our problem? Find the one who will understand it! - Right, Mr. Director, in any circumstances the child should go Because I'm sure he can only live for a week then die Sending such a patient, the school is the excused -Call a teacher. -Here you are sir. -Probably the patient will be able to go -Say "doctor advised you the climate change. It’s good for you to travel He wouldn’ t accept but try to persuade him; Who knows, perhaps the child could not understand? Now am I'm in need of weather change? now leave me alone, I want to die in peace! Three and a half years this school endured me Will hell raise if I stay at the school for more few days? And why it is to kick me off a place that sheltered for many years by saying “You ll die? It’s to be driven away, I’m a lonely child, where do I find a place to go? Do not, I'll be miserable in the streets! My mother died, I do not know my father's face ; There is my brother, he is jealous of me : As if my , imaginary future will save him from his frustrations Dear brother!Your dreams are disturbed by death; Bury me in the pit, I'm no longer alive For which disappointment should I cry?I do not know. Please don’t hesitate my tears: I’m the victim! After all that strugle is this misery the only thing I would have If somebody had told me before I would not waste my life by working I would not sacrifice my past for that future -Look at the people who do not know mercy,my God. They get rid of me as if I’m an padhandler. -This word is very unfair, there is no one who gets rid of ou. -'I do not want you to send me' if you say, stay alone. You are sick .. the TB-I! Tell me, what is to hide! -No, my dear, is not it .. -So everybody is fool. Do they let me I wonder, if I hadn’t gone! It is true, I have to go ... Run a car, please. That poor started the path of misery On the arms of his two conscientious friend Throwing back the pain The 'tuberculosis'approached the phaeton which will take him away The children,helped him to get in the phaeton They kissed his eyes shedding tears -Go straight to the station ... -No, no, take me somewhere, Istanbul, leave me there. no one cares at a time He reached there, they find a mattress to die! | style="vertical-align: top;"| خسته وقعه حلقه لى زراعت مكتبنده كچم شدى٬ بنجه٬دوقتور٬اوني سزبر صويه رق ديكليكز؛ خسته لق چونكه دك اويله اهميتسز. ساده برنزله صدريه مى علت؟ نرده! چوجوغك حالى فنالاشدى شوصوك كونلرده. عملياته چيقاركن صنف اون كون اول٬ بوده كلمزمى٬ ديدم: كيم ديدى٬ اوغلم٬ سكا٬ كل؟ نوبت اوستنده آدام قاچمالى يورغونلقدن؛ هادى ياوروم٬ هادى سوزديكله ده برپارچه اوزان. اوزماندن بريدر ضعفى ترقى ايدى ييور؛ كورونن: بر داها قالقينماسى آرتيق بك زور. اويقويوقمش؛ كيجه هپ اوكسور ييورمش؛ آتشك اولميورمش آزيجق دينديكى... -بن ذاتاً ايشك٬ برآى اول بيليوردم نه وخيم اولد يغنى.. بكا اخطاره نه حا جت٬ آبكم٬ شيمدى بونى؟ مع مافيه يكيدن برباقالم دقتله: حكمى قطعى ويره لم ايتمه كلمز عجله. -چاغير ك خسته يى كلسين. قابينك چرده سنى٬ آچه رق كيردى اواثناده دوزلتوب فسنى٬ بر اوزون بو يلو چو جوق.. لكن او بر لوحه ايدى! اويله بر لوحۀ رقت كه اونو تمام ابدى: رنكى اوچمش بوزينك كو زلرى چوكمش ايچرى الما جقلرايكى باشدن چيقيو ير مش ايلرى اوشاقاقلر كو چه رك چهه يى ياندن صيقمش فير لا مش آلنى طامارلرده بر ا بر چيقمش بت بكز كول كبى او لمش او چه رق نور شباب او يا ناقلر ايكى صو لغون كله دو نمش بى تاب او دود اقلرموراروب قاولا مش ارتق دريسى اوزا مش صاچ كبى كير ييكلر ينك هر بر يسى قفا بر يوك كسيلو ب بو يننه چوكمش با غرى ايكى دكنك كبى يو كسلمش اوموزلريو قارى -اوطور اوغلم سنى دقتليجه بر ديكليه لم صو يون او لجه فقط -سز صو ييكز يوق حالم صويدى بيچاره يي اوچ بش كيشى بردن او زمان آلدى برهيكل عر يان سفالت ميد ان بو كميك كو لچه سنك د يكلنه جك بر جهتى يو قدى ظنمجه طبيبك جوشهرق مر همتى باقماسه ق خسته يى نوميد ايدرز بلكه. دييه چوجوغك كو كسنه ياقلا شدى براز ديكله مه يه: -او كسو راوغلم نفس آل آلمه نفس اولدى كيين باقه يم نبضكه اعلا سكا ياوروم قوده ءين يازه يم اوكسور اييورسك اوكسر پك أييدر آرسينيق حبلرى آل سويلرم اجزاجى و يرر هادى كيت كنديكه أيى باق -نصل ايتدك دوقتور؟ -ايد ه جك يوق چوجو آرتق يو له كير مش كيد يور صول طرفدن رءه نك ذروه سى تكميل چورومش خسته لق سير طبسيعيسنى آلمش يورومش دور پا لپده كى آپارى او ملغون مر ضك وار تماميله دكل هيچ برى اكسيك عرضك بو تون اعراض شهيقيله زفيريله -يتر! خسته نك چهره سى ميدانده يا! انسانده مكر او لما سين حس دينيلن شى اوكل لكن بز بونى <<تبد يل هوا>> دير دهن نصل كو نده ريرز؟ شورده اوچبش كونى وار كوندره لم: يولده أولور كيت! ديم ك هم دو شو نورسه ك نه بو يوك برزلدر هادى كوندرميه لم وارمى فقط امكانى كيمه درد آكلاديرز بولسه ك آدردردآكلايانى -سو زيكز طوغرى مديربك نه ياپملى تك بو چوجوق كيتمليدر چونكه امينم پك پك دهابرهفته ياشار صوكره سرايت ده اولور -برمبصر چاغيرك -بويورك افندم -بكا باق خسته نك كيتمسى هرحالدموافق اوله جق سكا تبديل هواتوصيه ايتمش دوقتور كزمش اولسه ك آچيليرسك دييه برفكرينى صور ايسته مم! ديراوفقط ديكله مه اقناعه چاليش كيم بيلير بلكه ده بيچاره چوجوق آكلاما مش -شيدي تبديل هواوارمي بنم ايستديكم -شيدى تبديل هواوارمى بنم ايستديكم براقك حالمه آرتق بنيراحت أوله يم اوچ بوچوق ييل بكا قتلاندى بومكتب اوچكون دهاقاتلانسه قيامتمى قوپار هم نه ايچون بنى ييللرحه باربرندير مش اولان بريردن أوله جكسك! دييه قوغمق لمقدر بن كيمسه سزبرچوجوغم نرده كدريربولورم ايتمه يك صوكره سوقاقلرده پريشان اولورم آنام أولمش بابامك بيلميورم هيچ يوزينى قارده شم واده لكن بكا ديكمش كوزينى صانكه آتيده كى موهوم رفاهم كيده رك اونى چالقاند يغاخسرانلرايچندن چكه جك قارده شم قورديغك آمالي ده ويرمكده أولوم بني كوم حفرهُ نسيانه بن آرتيق أولدم هانكى بردردم ايچون آغلايه يم بيلميورم دوكد يكم ياشلرى چوق كورميكز مغدورم اوقدر سعى بليغك بو سفالتمى صوكى برى اولجه اكرسو بلمش او لسه يدى بو نى چاليشوب عمريمى چيلغينجه هباايتمزدم بن بومستقبله ما ضيمى فداايتمزدم مر حمت بيلمه ين انسانلره باق ياربى قوغيورلر بنى برساءل آواره كى -سنى بر كره قوغان يوق بوسوزك حقسز ايسته مم يو للامايك ديرسه ك ا كرقال يا لكز خسته سك -هم ورمم يله نه وار صاقلايهجق -يوق جانم اويله دكل -اويله يا هركس احمق براقيرلرمى اكركيتمه مش او لسه م عجبا طوغريدر كيتملى يم قو شد يريكز بر عربه صوك صنفدن ايكو وجدانلى رفيقك قولنه دايانوب چيقدى اوبيچاره سفالت يو لنه آته رق آرقه يه برلحهٔ لبر يزالم اونى تبعيد ايده جك پاببطو نه ياقلا شدى ورم طويدى بيند يردى چوجوقلر صارهرق هريرينى اوپديلر كريهٔ ماتم دوكه رك كوزلرينى -چكيوير طوغريجه استاسيونه -يوق يوق بنى يا كوتور استانبوله بريرده بر اق كه غربا -كيمسه ك اونلره آلديرمديغى بر صيره ده- اوزانوب أولمه يه بر شيلته بولورلر اوراده |} thumb|700px|center|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Hasta şiiri thumb|center||700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Hasta şiiri Kategori:Safahat Kategori:Safahat/I. Kitap Kategori:Safahat/2.Kitap Kategori:Safahat/3. Kitap Kategori:Safahat/4. Kitap Kategori:Safahat/6. Kitap Kategori:Safahat/5. Kitap Kategori:Safahat/7. Kitap Kategori:Hasta şiiri Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Şiirleri